The Darkness Trilogy
by Angels Sonata
Summary: What started off as a one-shot story commissioned on DeviantArt has been turned into a multiple chapter story. Starting with T.K as the Digimon Emperor and taking Kari as his Empress, the stories will focus on how this effects the others and how the story progresses through books two and three.
1. The Emperor and his Empress

Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry about the wall of text, I never realised that the posting did that. I've gone through it all so hopefully this is a lot better.

* * *

No one knows how it happened, or when it happened. What was known was that an ancient evil had returned to the Digital World and it had brought with it the means to enslave all of the Digimon that called the lands home. It had struck fast, without mercy and without giving any chance to flee to safety. First the continent of Server fell to the onslaught of the dark forces that besieged the lands. Then File Island and like a plague, darkness spread across the lands. Digimon either joined the darkness as slaves, or were wiped out and deleted, their data never to be recreated.

Despite the ancient evil that took a new form upon the land, the figurehead of this tidal wave of destruction was in fact a human. Many knew him, many had heard his name and fought alongside him when previous enemies had tried to conquer the Digital World and enslave its inhabitants. Many saw the change in attitudes to be a betrayal of the trust that they had built up, but to the human he saw their views as nothing more than insignificant mutterings of desperate beings not worthy enough to lick his shoes.

From a flying fortress lifted from the ground and born on wings of darkness; the Digimon Emperor, or at least the newest incarnation of the Digimon Emperor looked upon the destruction from within the confines of his spherical command room. Screens illuminated the darkness. Real time information and footage from where his armies decimated the few traces of resistance was all he wanted to see and hear. Blue eyes stared out from behind a crimson mask that was wrapped around his blonde hair. His attire was somewhat unique in fact that when the previous Emperor Ichijouji had chosen his outfit he had something that many might consider modern mixed with science fiction. However the blonde dressed himself in something different; wearing a finely made suit of black with a crimson waistcoat, white long sleeve shirt and a long cape flowing down his back the Digimon Emperor cast a more regal bearing in the way he presented himself. Gloves covered his hands and at his waist was a sabre with a hilt that was shaped into the skull of Airdramon.

Gazing at the destruction before him, the Emperor grinned as one of the monitor's showed a herd of Monochromon rampaging through a village. They crushed the inhabitants aside, flattened buildings and scattered its defenders to the wind as they destroyed. The sight of it caused the Emperor's grin to broaden and as he saw another monitor show a similar event he threw back his head and burst into laughter. This was going better than he could have ever planned! The destruction, the mayhem, the fact that this was all under his control. Yes this was good! It was freedom! No more rules, no structure to follow. His former life was a distant memory that he would gladly never return to. The Emperor found himself staring at different points in the Digital World and as his laughter died down he recomposed himself. Standing straight and strong before turning to leave. He walked away from his control room, a door appearing from the black walls and parting to allow him through.

The Emperor's fortress was a building steeped in darkness and death long before the Emperor himself inhabited. It had once belonged to Myotismon when he had used the portal to travel to the real world and destroy the eight Digidestined. Nothing had truly changed in that time. Of course when the Emperor laid claim to its halls the carpets had faded with age, and blankets of dust had collected. Little work was needed to clean it though. In the end an army of enslaved Tapirmon had proved ample enough to do the task. Then it was just a matter of harnessing the powers of the dark-Digivice that he had gained and spreading his will through the structure and manipulating it so that it tore itself from the ground and began to follow the commands of its new owner.

Many towns and villages would flee at the sight of the flying fortress in the night. It was often the sound of death and within the walls were scores of Digimon just waiting to be unleashed on the world and bring death and destruction in the name of the Digimon Emperor. Some had been foolish to attack the Emperor in the fortress, flying in through windows that were dotted around the castle. They were never heard from again. Some were destroyed by the masses of Guardromon that patrolled the hallways. Others had been imprisoned, tortured and forced to submit to the will of the Emperor himself before being subjugated through the use of a Dark Spiral.

If there was one lesson to be learnt from the time that Ken Ichijouji had been the Emperor was that the rings were weak. They had been created with a flaw that required the presence of dark towers. They were one of many reasons why Ichijouji was defeated. With the spirals though, then the Digital World could be controlled without the need of spires. The Emperor could be in one part of the world and still be able to control a Digimon on the other side of the world.

Stepping out onto the balcony of the fortress; the Digimon Emperor looked out into the night. In the distant a sun was rising. Fires were sweeping across the horizon as his forces spread out and conquered those that opposed him. His grin had never faltered. As the wind swept through the fortress, it blew his cloak and jacket along with it. The Emperor was not bothered by it. The cold weather did not faze him, it did not bother him and it would not stop him.

"Ah what a glorious night to destroy my enemies. Don't you agree, Bakemon?" the Emperor asked, looking over his shoulder to the ghost Digimon that emerged from the darkness of the inner sanctum of the fortress and floated to the Emperor's side. A dark spiral was placed upon its arm to bind its loyalty. Bakemon made excellent spies especially considering the fact that they could appear and disappear at will.

"Of course master." The Digimon responded without a trace of emotion in its voice.

"I'm glad you think so. Now, let us prepare our forces. The time approaches to put our plan into motion and soon the guests of honour shall be with us." Said the Emperor as he turned on his heel and walked back into the fortress. "Come Bakemon!" Without responding, the enslaved Digimon started to fly up and follow his master.

-X-

Two solitary figures stood upon a cliff top ledge from far away, observing the destruction of the Digital World from afar, unwilling to step in and help just yet. They needed to come up with a plan but that was proving quite difficult. How could anyone go up against the person they loved without inflicting both physical and emotional pain?

That was a question that had been plaguing Kari ever since this started three months ago. Since T.K disappeared things had gone downhill. Nothing made sense. Since the fall of Malomyotismon two years ago everyone had hoped that they could move on with their lives. Unfortunately though, when evil threatened the balance in the Digital World then no one could just sit around and do nothing, especially not a member of the Digidestined. Action had to be taken. The problem was that when one of your own was causing the devastation then you always had to step back and look at it from a different perspective.

As the wind blew through the area, Kari instinctively wrapped her arms around her body. Despite the thick jacket she was wearing, it was still cold. Her long brunette hair was blowing in the wind. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Kari said to herself, and Nefertimon who was waiting patiently by her side.

"I said that when we left." The Digimon stated as she turned her head to look at Kari. "But you know I'll stick with you no matter what."

"Thanks Nefertimon." Kari responded as she patted the Digimon's neck and reached for her Digivice and D-Terminal. She flipped open the latter. Underneath the lid was a picture taken the previous year. It was of her and T.K at a school dance. It was their first official date since the pair had started going out. They were so happy. They were innocent back then. None of them considered that Devimon might return and corrupt T.K for some twisted scheme. "I'm going to send a message to the others letting them know what's happening. We'll give it another hour. If we haven't found anything by then, we'll head home." Kari explained as she started to type out her message. She would have finished it though, were it not for the radar in her Digivice going off.

There was another signal in the area.

The others would have messaged Kari if they were coming to join her. There was only one other person it could be. Jumping onto Nefertimon's back, Kari turned to face the direction of the signal.

"This could be a trap Kari." Nefertimon warned as she took a few running leaps and flew into the air.

"At this point Nefertimon I'm willing to risk it." Kari responded. As long as it gets T.K back. She thought to herself afterwards.

-X-

The Digimon Emperor stood upon a patch of burnt glass that was once surrounded by wooden huts and small brick buildings. The carnage done by his army was absolute. Not a scrap of code was left. Only desolation and destruction. Just what the Emperor wanted. His floating fortress was hidden in the skies above. Floating beyond sight to inform the Emperor of company. He was expecting someone. It had been three months since he had last seen her and a rare moment of excitement born not from destruction but from a coming reunion. Beneath his jacket, his dark Digivice started to beep out loudly. That told him everything he needed to know.

Craning his neck, the Emperor could see what could only be described as a shooting star. A speck of white in the darkness above. It began to grow bigger and could quite easily be identified as Nefertimon landed shortly in front of him. The Emperor looked to the Digimon and its passenger. The girl dismounted. Her troubled features were almost beautiful to look at.

"I was wondering when I would see you again my dear Kari." The Emperor greeted her with a theatrical bow, one arm out to his side and the other against his chest. The Emperor's eyes looked to the ground. To see the Emperor bowing was a once in a lifetime sight. He would never do it again.

"T.K you have to stop this! Can't you see what you've become? You're siding with the very darkness that you once vowed to destroy." Kari shouted to the boy that she had fallen in love with, and yet the words only seemed to amuse the Emperor. He laughed. Quietly at first but the laughter grew louder. "What's so funny?"

The Emperor calmed himself before speaking. "Just everything you said was about the weakling that I used to be. The powers of Darkness have made me stronger than ever before."

"This is nuts T.K!" Kari shut her eyes and clenched her fists, trying to fight with the temptation to send Nefertimon to take him down. He was still her friend despite what had happened to him. "Please T.K… there has to be some part of you still inside. Some part of the easy going guy I liked to hang around with."

"Perhaps you just need to get to know the new me better." He responded with a grin before clicking his fingers. There was a boom from above, like a thunderclap in the clouds. What appeared to be a meteorite fell to the earth. It landed twenty feet behind where the Emperor stood. It was a large coffin made from ebony with numerous digital coding engraved across the lid of the coffin. "That gives me a wonderful idea. Devimon!" at the Emperor's command, the coffin broke open in a shower of wood splinters. Floating above the ground was the corrupted form of T.K's partner. The dark Digivice corrupted T.K's Digivice and turned Angemon into Devimon.

"You summoned me my master." The fallen angel spoke with a voice that could chill the bones.

"You know what needs to be done." The Emperor spoke in a cold tone but he still had a grin on his face as he watched what happened.

"Touch of evil!" Devimon shouted out and his darkness spread across the land in front of them both. It washed over Kari and Nefertimon, causing the Digimon to de-digivolve into Salamon, and Kari to pass out, the darkness engulfing her and putting her to sleep.

-X-

She didn't know how long she was out for, but Kari awoke to find herself standing in a dark room with her wrists and ankles chained and those were bolted to loops in the ground. The room she was in was pitch black and the only sounds were of her frantic breathing, her heart thumping and the rattling of chains as she tried to free herself. Fear entered her mind and she started to panic. "Where am I?" she called out to the darkness, but there was utter silence. Not even an echo.

Silence followed for a few moments before the lights surrounding her illuminated the room. It was spherical and void of any furniture.

"I see you're awake." The Emperor stepped through a door that vanished as soon as he was clear. He looked on at Kari before grinning and standing up straight, his hands behind his back. "I was starting to wonder if Devimon had used his full strength."

"What are you doing?" Kari asked as she locked eyes on her former friend.

"I'm making you better of course. You see, I'm an Emperor, and every Emperor needs an Empress." The realisation of what he was about to do dawned on Kari. Her eyes widened as she tried to break free but it was no use. The steel was thick and unbreakable.

"I will never join you T.K!"

"You have no choice in the matter." The Emperor took a few steps towards the girl before stopping three feet away from Kari. He waved his hand and a panel extended from the ground. Kari could see that her Digivice was on top of it. "You see, the chains that bind you are connected to this panel. At my command, the same darkness that floods my Digivice shall spill into yours, corrupting it, and corrupting you." He explained before typing the command. He looked into her pleading eyes one last time, before giving Kari a wicked grin and pressing the button.

There was a shrill whine of power that echoed around the room. The whining stopped and the silence that followed was broken by the sounds of static electricity flowing through the room. A dark beam of purple shot into Kari's Digivice, flowing through its circuitry. The colours changed. White turned to grey and pink to purple. The energy travelled through the platform that Kari's Digivice sat on before flowing up the chains. As soon as it touched Kari's skin she let out a shrill scream as the darkness entered her body, flooding it with negative emotions. It didn't take long for changes to show upon Kari's body. A flash of light and then the girl was cocooned within swirling energies that enveloped her. From within her body started to change. Her clothes vanished, replaced with more regal garments. A long purple gown covered her body. The tight bodice laced up the back which gave her an hourglass figure. The skirt was full and flared and covered in black lace. Her arms were covered in elbow length silk opera gloves and her feet were covered in heeled shoes. Kari's hair started to change. It lengthened and flowed down her back like a waterfall of black water. Her face was covered in make-up, rouge red lips and eye shadow gave her a formal look. The last touch was a crimson mask that covered her eyes. It was wrapped in silk around her head. It matched the Emperor's own mask.

With the last of the transformation complete; the chains that bound the girl snapped and disappeared into puffs of smoke.

Kari knelt down on the ground as a cloak formed across her back. She took deep breathes before looking up. The Emperor knelt down, offering his gloved hand to the girl he hoped would be his Empress. For a moment there was silence. Perhaps the corruption had not worked. Was there the possibility that some people were just too pure to be corrupted in such a way?

"Empress, how do you feel?" he asked before their eyes met one another. She smiled and took the offered hand, stepping up on her feet before standing up straight. Kari stepped back before performing a curtsey.

"Well, my Emperor. In fact better than well." She replied before taking her new dark-Digivice from the stand and grasping it in her hand. There was a flash of light from the device, the darkness recognising the hand that carried it. "I can't help but feel our former allies will be looking for us. Shall we go and greet them?"

"What a wonderful idea my Empress." The Emperor clapped his hands, and the door opened up to show a red eyed feline Digimon walking in. It was Gatomon, only corrupted and wearing a dark spiral around her arm. The powers of darkness had caused Salamon to digivolve into Blackgatomon. "Of course what Empress does not have a servant?" the Emperor asked with a grin before leaning in to kiss his Empress on the lips.


	2. The Champions of Darkness

**Edit: **

Some of the readers of Emperor and his Empress will have noticed the change in title for the story. I decided that a better title that surrounds the coming three stories would be more suited. I just hope this doesn't confuse anyone.

* * *

There was a cold chill on the wind that afternoon as Yolei stepped out of Davis' apartment, away from the constant arguments that were taking place between Davis and Cody over what they should do with the current situation. First T.K had gone missing, taken to the Digital World, then a few short weeks later then Kari had been captured and was being held by the Digimon Emperor. No one knows what had happened to her or why she had been in the Digital World on her own in the first place. No one but Kari and she was gone.

Placing her hands on the railings of the bannisters Yolei sighed and leant against it. She looked to the sky, the pale orange was slowly starting to become blue. It was November now. Yolei had been looking forward to November. The Winter Dance was going to take place, and she had been looking forward to attending it with Kari, Sora and Mimi as well as all her friends. Now though, that looked like it was a pipe dream. How could anyone be happy when the Digital World was in such peril? Not since the time in which she was stuck in the Dark Ocean had Yolei ever felt this helpless. She balked at the idea of having to fight her former friends. The more Yolei thought about it, the closer it brought her to tears. She scrunched up her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying. Yolei wanted to be strong. Strong for her friends, her family, her partner Hawkmon.

"Yolei." Ken was standing behind the girl. He had just came out of the apartment, the door shutting behind him cancelling out the noise of Davis and Cody arguing yet again, though this time Matt and Tai had both joined in with the "discussion" and it sounded like it was going nowhere. Yolei was impressed though. Matt and Tai were probably suffering the most, knowing their younger siblings were in the Digital World. T.K under the influence of some destructive power. Kari, well no one knew what had happened to her. No one wanted to hazard a guess. "Are you okay?" Ken asked, taking Yolei and bringing her closer to him. Yolei instinctively wrapped her arms around Ken, a gesture the male repeated. The pair had been dating for almost a year now. In fact they were coming up to their one year anniversary.

"I hate it Ken." Despite the attempt to hide it in her voice, it was easy to tell that Yolei was definitely not okay. "First T.K, and although no one is saying it, Kari has probably been captured too. We haven't heard from her since the weekend in which she and Gatomon went into the Digital World. Now there are reports of Ladydevimon attacking settlements. If Patamon has digivolved into Devimon through the power of a dark spiral, then it's almost a certainty that Gatomon has become Ladydevimon." The words stung Yolei. She hated to say them, though she knew everyone was thinking the same thing.

It was a difficult moment, not just for the fact that they were fighting an old friend, but because it felt like history was somehow repeating itself. Looking to Yolei, Ken kissed the top of her forehead before holding her tightly. "We have to be strong. It's the only we can help anyone at this point." Ken stated calmly while looking to the almost pitch black skies. "I'll take you home. You need some rest and tomorrow we start looking for the pair of them. We'll go in force, bring whatever has corrupted T.K down and come back safely. I promise you."

Through the sniffles, and the tears that had stained her make-up, Yolei managed to smile before looking to Ken. "You've been hanging around Davis too much. You're starting to sound like him."

"Well, my parents keep telling me he is a good influence." Ken responded in kind before kissing Yolei on the lips, smiling and thankful he helped cheer her up. He didn't know how reassuring his words were to Yolei, they didn't fill him with a great deal of confidence.

-x-X-x-

The lands were burning in the digital world as the forces of darkness spread from one end to the Digital World to the other. A renewed campaign of terror and conquest had begun with the introduction of the Digimon Empress. She, the Emperor, along with Devimon and Ladydevimon were leading from two fronts. In the space of a few weeks their influence had increased almost ten-fold. Nothing could appear to stop them and those that stood up to them were quickly crushed beneath the heels of the forces of darkness. Soon there was little resistance left to stand up to the unrelenting assault that was being launched from the flying fortress. Any aerial assault mounted against the fortress was swiftly dealt with. Barrages of missiles from Guardromon shot down any Digimon that dared get too close. Those that somehow did manage to get through the barrage of missiles were intercepted by swarms of Airdramon that tore into the Digimon, either wounding them to the point of deletion or being weak enough to resist being captured and having a dark spiral placed somewhere on their body. Every attack was done in futility. It was quickly realised that there was nothing that could be done to penetrate the fortress from the outside.

-X-

The fortress floated above an area of woodland that had, as of yet remained untouched by the destruction that was brought in the wake of the Digimon Emperor's advance. Of course, a week before a pack of Dobermon had sniffed out any Digimon hiding within the dark shadows of the woods and bring them into the servitude of the Digimon Emperor. Now that the woods were empty, an eerie silence had descended upon the area.

It made it a perfect hiding spot for anyone looking to observe the fortress from a distance.

Hidden within the bushes, Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon were looking up at the sight of the fortress above them. The pair had been hit the hardest with the news of the Emperor's return, and with it a new wave of evil that crossed the land. For Matt, learning that T.K was now posing as the Emperor had been the hardest news to bare. The fact that his younger brother, someone that had been against the powers of darkness ever since Angemon had sacrificed himself to destroy Devimon on File Island all those years ago, was now enslaving Digimon and destroying innocent lives was difficult to cope with. Matt was adamant that it wasn't really T.K doing this. Someone was controlling him, someone was using T.K like a puppet in the same way Malomyotismon had been using Ken as a puppet the first time.

When Tai learnt that Kari had gone into the Digital World alone only to be captured he had raged. He had been angry and no one blamed him for being angry. The powers of darkness had caused Kari to be captured and so everyone was angry, but Tai was also angry at himself. His stubborn streak had been passed onto Kari. She had gone to the Digital World on her own against the advice of her friends, and she even ignored Gatomon's advice and the pair were closer. If anyone could have spoken sense to Kari then it would have been Gatomon. Unfortunately it hadn't been enough and now Kari was gone, and so far no one knew what had happened to her.

"Well this sucks." Matt muttered before sliding back away from the gap that had allowed them to look in on the flying fortress above. It was drifting towards the distance, towards the second sun that had lit up the night skies with the fires that raged across the area. "No one can get close enough to the fortress to bring it down."

"Shame I couldn't become Metalgarurumon." Gabumon spoke up while looking to his partner and sitting back. "At least then we'd have a fighting chance."

"Same with Wargreymon." Agumon added before walking to Tai and looking at the former leader of the Digidestined. "I don't suppose Izzy had made some leeway with what he was working on?"

"The last I heard, Izzy was close to cracking it. If that's the case then at least we can bring a lot more fire-power to the mixture. We wouldn't be on the retreat." Tai responded before taking out his D-terminal and started to type in a message to the others informing them of what they had found out, though it was a relatively short message stating that the only way they could do anything was if they mounted an assault from all directions, at least that way they could draw out the Airdramon and then have a fighting chance of getting to the castle walls so they could break inside.

"Tai, call me crazy if the answer is no, but does the building itself look familiar to you?" Matt asked, looking through the miniature telescope that Tai had brought with him when looking for anything at a distance. As soon as the other had come close enough, Tai took the telescope and pointed it in the direction of the fortress. At this distance it was difficult to find anything distinct about it, but the outline was clear enough.

"You're not crazy Matt." Tai breathed before shaking his head. "I think your theory that T.K is being controlled like Ken was is right on the money. T.K becomes the Digimon Emperor and uses the powers of darkness to enslave the Digital World and uses Myotismon's castle as a base of operations, somehow making it fly. Not even Ken had that ability on his own."

"That raises the obvious question of who's controlling T.K." Gabumon asked, though it left them in silence for a moment before Matt shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. At least we know this isn't T.K's fault. Let's head back and let the others know." He finished, and with nods of agreement from the other three they started to slip beneath the thick branches of the trees and make their way back towards the TV portal to head back to the Digital World.

-X-

Up on the balcony of the castle, there was an unusual scene of civility that was surrounded by the destruction that took place below. A table and two chairs had been set up, and on top of them were the remains of two meals that had been eaten. On the spacious balcony, both Emperor and Empress were embraced in a waltz that moved them gracefully around. Despite the night air, the breeze picked up the warmth from the fires that blazed below them and swept it around the castle. Bakemon stood to one side and watched, enslaved and ordered to simply watch and wait for instructions. The pair didn't dance to conventional music. No orchestra played for their entertainment, no music played from speakers. No, the music that the Emperor and Empress danced to was the continued beat of the many explosions going off ahead of them. While not a great deal had changed in the three weeks, the Empress' appearance had changed slightly; her once straight and flowing hair had been braided, something she had chosen herself that would help remove all ties to her previous life.

Despite their nature and the darkness that flowed through their bodies there was a moment of tender appreciation for one another. Before they had become Emperor and Empress it was no secret that there was intimate feelings between the two of them. Never was that more present now. They were locked together, hand in hand and danced. The Empress' gown swept around her feet and the Emperor's cape blew out with the wind. Behind their crimson masks, both pairs of eyes looked on one another and there was a mixture of passion, love and lust.

As the pair danced, there was the clack of heels, and the thump of boots touching stone to their sides. Both stopped dancing, and turned to look upon Devimon and Ladydevimon bowing to them both in submission, the dark spirals on their arm clear to see.

"Report." The Emperor ordered as he took hold of his Empress' hand.

"We have crushed all resistance in this area. All Digimon that remain have been enslaved to your will by use of the Dark Spirals." Devimon spoke, his eyes down. "That only leaves a small area of the Digital World that is not under your control. As soon as they have been crushed, then the Digital World shall belong to you my master."

There was a broad smile on the Emperor's face, and that was mirrored by the Empress' own smile as they knew that they were so close.

"We also have other news Master," Ladydevimon began while looking between the Emperor and Empress for permission to continue. With a nod from the Empress, Ladydevimon spoke again. "The humans known as Tai and Matt and their partners have been sighted in the Digital World recently. Last we heard they were making their way back towards a portal to return to the Human World. Shall we pursue and capture them?"

It was the Empress who shook her head in response. Both Emperor and Empress had similar ideas and knew the value of patience. "Leave them be. The more bad news they bring to their allies the more it will aid us."

"Agreed my dear. In the meantime, have the forces prepare to strike at those that still defy us. We shall bring them down ourselves." The Emperor complimented before dismissing the two Digimon before turning back to his Empress. "Let us retire my Empress. It is getting rather chilly." He stated before leading the young lady away from the balcony and signalling to the waiting Bakemon to clean up the area.

-x-X-x-

With the information that Tai and Matt had brought back to the others; plans had been drawn up and ideas given. With help from Izzy a plan had come together to avoid the dependency on Armour Digivolution. Champion and ultimate level Digimon were able to come into the fight without worrying about the power of the Dark Digivices. With help from Ken, Izzy had managed to find a way of blocking out the signal that prevents the Digimon from digivolving.

Information had also come from sources in the Digital World that there were pockets of resistance still standing strong in different points of the world. Matt's plan to bring them together for an all-out assault on the Emperor's fortress was coming together and so the remaining Digidestined had split up in teams to bring them together. Davis and Ken, Cody and Yolei, Tai and Matt, Sora and Mimi and Joe and Izzy had been given a different point in the Digital World and the coordinates to find the members of the resistance.

Of course, the information hadn't been verified completely.

Cody and Yolei, and their partners were moving through a familiar part of the Digital World that both remembered well, and not for the right reasons. It was where they had been thrown in jail by Starmon when Ken had been the Emperor and placed bounties on their heads. As the four of them walked through the town, it looked as if nothing had changed. The buildings still looked the same, and there was no sign of any struggle. If the Emperor had come through the town then it looked as if the inhabitants had willingly surrendered. If that was the case, then surely the area must have been used for something? That was Cody's thought as he looked in the saloon that they had played cards in.

"Something doesn't feel right." Cody muttered while walking out of the saloon, looking towards Yolei and Hawkmon who had been looking through some of the general stores and the buildings that they could have gotten into. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"These are the coordinates that Izzy gave us." Yolei responded, pulling out her D-Terminal from her pocket and flipping it open again, bringing up the map. She and Cody came close together and they looked at the map shown. According to their position, the pair of them were right on top of the signal point.

"I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this." Hawkmon said to the three of them before sighing and stretching his wings. "I say give it another ten minutes and we should leave."

"Not a bad idea." Armadillomon turned to Cody after agreeing with Hawkmon. "If the resistance were here then they're probably long gone."

"I'm with Armadillomon." Yolei spoke up, and Cody couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Ten minutes." He repeated and went to sit down.

It wouldn't be long until they had company. A trio of Gazimon came out from behind a building. Each wore a poncho and Cody's first thought was perhaps they were hiding their spirals, but as they came closer it was clear that these were not under the service of the Emperor. They didn't have the red eyes that the rest of his servants had.

"Are you the contacts within the resistance?" Yolei asked as soon as they were close enough.

"We are indeed but we cannot speak here. We have an entrance to our underground hideout to the side of the buildings down the strip." The leader of the three responded before his companions turned and started to walk back towards the buildings. The others looked to one another, and Yolei shrugged her shoulders. There was no one else present to meet them, so it looked like these were the people they were supposed to meet.

"Are you coming?" one of the Gazimon shouted back to them and with that in mind, the four of them started to run after them. They made their way down the dusty path and to the side, though they realised it too late that they had ran into a path. The three original Gazimon stood with a dozen more, and with them stood a Starmon. This time the dark spiral was clear to see, wrapped around the leg of the law bringing Digimon. Its red eyes showed its true intent. The Gazimon through off their ponchos revealing their dark spirals and stood with menacing glints in their now red eye. How they could change between their normal eyes and their red eyes was a mystery but the Digidestined wasn't about to dwell on that. Before they could do anything the Gazimon had surrounded them and stood ready.

"Any ideas?" Armadillomon asked as Yolei and Cody took out their Digivices. Their two Digimon stood ready to fight. "Looks like you were…"

"You have two options." Starmon cut in before anything else could be said. "Either surrender and we'll take you to the Emperor and Empress without having to hurt you. Or you can fight, in which you will be defeated and we'll drag you to the Emperor and Empress in chains."

Yolei and Cody stood back to back now. They looked around at the other Digimon before shaking their heads. "An ultimate and a number of rookies. I don't really like those chances."

"Neither do I Cody, but what choice do we have?" Yolei asked. She was gripping her Digivice tightly, but the menacing look in Starmon's crimson eyes told her that no matter what they tried they wouldn't be able to do much. With a reluctant sigh she shook her head. "I… I surrender." She put her Digivice away and shortly after Cody mimicked the action, though he didn't like it. Both placed their hands up and gave themselves up.

-x-X-x-

His boots thudded on the stone floor as he walked through the corridors of the fortress, a grin had creased the Emperor's face as he came to look upon his newest captives that the Gazemon and Starmon had brought in. It was perfect. Two down, another eight to go and the Digital World will have no one that would be able to fight against him. Of course, as it stood there was no chance that the Digidestined could do anything but cower and yet the blonde still relished the challenge that they would present in the long run. After all, the Emperor was formerly one of them and knew how resourceful they could be when it came to getting around the challenges they would face. Of course, there was one challenge that they had yet to beat and that was so far the only advantage that the Emperor had against them.

Turning the corner to face a single door; two Knightmon stood guard and looked to the Emperor, their weapons barred the doors but upon seeing their master they immediately brought the weapons and they were pointing upwards. The Emperor stepped on through into the room. It was akin to a dungeon, though without the medieval torture devices seen in historical books and movies. Merely chains hanging from the walls and ceilings designed to keep prisoners in place and stop them from moving. Chained to the walls were his newest captives, the Digidestined, or at least the youngest and oldest of the newer group. Both had been gagged, though who had done it and why was little consequence to the Emperor. Before them, watching them with interest was his Empress who stood straight and with a smile on her face.

"So we have two of our former allies." He told the Empress who simply turned to him and nodded her head.

"We do indeed. Of course, now we have to decide on what to do with them. We cannot have them taking up space that will be needed in the future." She responded before stepping towards the Emperor, planting a kiss on his cheek as soon as she was close enough. "I do have a few suggestions." The Empress stepped towards the two captives before bringing out her dark Digivice. "Why fight against them when we can fight with them."

"We corrupt them." The Emperor finished the idea that the Empress had and nodded in agreement. "Of course, I already have an Empress, but we do not have any dark knights or someone to continue our legacy in the other parts of the Digital World." The Emperor stated before he clicked his fingers. Blackgatomon stepped into the room carrying the Digivices of both Cody and Yolei, handing them to the Emperor who held one in each hand. He moved each hand up and down, as if to weigh them both. He looked to Yolei first before smiling. "A dark knight to lead the soldiers against the last pockets of resistance and bring more slaves to our service." The Emperor then turned to Cody. "And a dark princess. You always had such a narrow minded view on good and evil Cody, which shall serve you well."

Waving his hand, the Emperor caused a panel to rise from the floor and from there he placed his own dark Digivice on the left, and Yolei's on the right. Waving his hand again he summoned a holographic keyboard and typed in the commands. He had a special plan for Yolei and couldn't wait to see it played out.

With the final command keyed in, the Emperor pressed down on a larger holographic key that started the process. The whine of power, the thrum of electricity. The Emperor had time to remove the gag from Yolei who was staring at them both wide eyed in fear. She screamed the words: "Don't do this!" before the energy that had been transferred from the Emperor's Digivice, to Yolei's, made its way across the chains towards Yolei's body and started to course through her veins, power filling her body and darkness filling her mind. Unlike the transformation that made Kari though, this did more than change the clothing.

Yolei's body mass started to increase, and she grew taller. She no longer had a feminine body, this was more defined and muscled. Her chest had decreased, as if someone had removed her breasts. Her clothing formed into a single bodysuit made of a soft and easily malleable material in lilac. Across that dark armour formed. Engravings of hawks and eagles covered the metal, their edges picked out in purple. Yolei's hair had shortened, reaching her neck while a helm with a visor shaped like a hawk's beak pointed out. The chains snapped and the now male Yolei stood on one knee. With a slow movement she, now he looked up and placed a hand to his chest.

"My Emperor, my Empress, how may I be of service to you?" asked the knight and the Emperor clapped his hands. From the power that he controlled a long sword appeared which was taken in both hands by the Knight who stood up and held it ready.

"In good time my Knight. We still have one more thing to take care of." The Emperor finished before taking the new dark Digivice and handing it to the Knight, before placing Cody's on the platform. "My Empress, perhaps you would like to handle the transformation this one?"

The Empress only responded with a smile on her face. She stepped forward towards the holographic console. She typed in a few commands, changing the function and way in which the dark energy that flowed from the dark Digivice would change his body. As soon as it was ready, the Empress activated the machinery.

As always, it started with the flow of dark energy into Cody's Digivice. From there, once the corruption of the data was complete then it travelled along to Cody and like Kari and Yolei, his body was engulfed and wrapped in a cocoon his body changed. The Empress had chosen something completely for Cody. The body of a pre-teen male turned into a pre-teen female. His features rounded, softened out and became as soft as silk to the touch. The same regal attire that the Empress wore materialised on body, though it wasn't a full length gown. The being that Cody once was wore a black ballet cut gown, the skirt didn't touch the floor and revealed the matching black heels. Covering her arms and shoulders was a separate bolero. A tiara was nestled in her hair, the length had increased and flowed down her back. The last touch was the mask that covered her eyes.

"You are the Emperor, I the Empress, we have a Knight, and now we have a Digital Princess" The Empress stated as the form of the Princess floated from the chains of the wall towards the three of them. The Empress looked upon their newest member before smiling and looking towards the Emperor. "We require one more piece and we shall be complete. Then the true plans can begin."

"Indeed they can." The Emperor turned to his knight before bidding that he rise up. "Go after Davis and Ken and bring them to us by any means necessary." The Emperor ordered and with but a nod of his head, the Knight bowed deeply and left the chambers.

-x-X-x-

Riding on the back of an enslaved Halsemon, its silver armour now turned jet black; the Knight flew through the skies towards Rail Town where his targets were. Behind him were a dozen Flymon who flew in formation. The Knight had been given his orders and by his duty, he would fulfil them.

-x-X-x-


	3. Last Battle for the Digital World: Pt 1

Hey everyone, Angels here. Sorry its took so long but I have been away from writing and things have been a little difficult at home. Thankfully though, I have gotten to work on the last story of the Darkness Trilogy. I have had to split the last story into two chapters, its longer than I had in mind but one of those things.

Next part shall come soon. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy it.

When it was discovered that pockets of resistance were still standing strong in the Digital World, there had been a small moment in which the others could dare to dream that there would be a chance to raise an army and strike back against the Emperor and Empress. According to the information given there were five pockets of resistance still left in various points around the Digital World and working with that same information the remaining Digidestined set off to find and make contact with the groups, hoping that with their combined strength they would be able to form an effective force for a make-or-break mission into the Digital World to bring down the flying fortress that was the mobile command base for both Emperor and Empress. The plans were drawn up, and they had dared to hope that it would be simple.

Unfortunately it was anything but simple.

Messages crossed back and forth between the five pairs of Digidestined that were scouting the areas that indicated the presence of the resistance. Three pairs sent messages revealing nothing but empty spaces and no sign of any groups of free Digimon. One pair hadn't sent a response indicating whether they had any luck or not, and one group were reporting the complete opposite, though these Digimon were not free Digimon. They were the slaves of the Emperor and they were very angry.

-x-X-x-

A swarm of Flymon swooped and descended upon the pair of Digidestined and their partners as they ducked down behind the remains of train carriages that were now nothing more than smouldering shells of what they used to be. Their original colours gone, replaced with smoke damaged black and ash spread across the wood panels. Above Davis and Ken's heads the jutting sights of the stings from three Flymon.

"Too close." Davis breath before crawling away and looking to the skies as Pailldramon was fighting to hold them off. If it were the Flymon on their own then it would have been easy but the Knight… he was making this all the more difficult. It was another human being, riding a Halsemon. The human looked familiar, albeit only the opposite gender of who Davis had in mind. Lavender hair, a Halsemon mount and the fact this Knight was just as bossy. The only thing was that Davis wasn't about to voice who he believed this man to be in front of Ken. Just in case it was.

"We need to get out of here!" Ken shouted as the carriages to their immediate left disintegrated in a shower of splinters and wood panels. The stings that caused the devastation embedded in the ground stuck out as reminders of what will happen should either of them be hit. "There's not enough cover."

"No offence Ken but there isn't enough cover wherever we go." Davis responded before the top of the carriage they were using for cover was torn from its frame and flung forwards. The last thing Davis saw before it came off was the flash of a purple blade that was swept from left to right. "Run!" Davis shouted as they saw the ebony talons of the Halsemon that the knight was riding on top of. Both Digidestined made a break for the next row of carriages that had been derailed in the coming of the Digimon Emperor. Twin beams of red focused energy flew through the sky above them, crashing into the carriages and causing them to explode.

"Please do not run. I would prefer to make this as quick and painless as possible." The Knight spoke in a measured voice, betraying no emotion to what it was doing. The Halsemon touched down on the ground before them, allowing its rider to climb off. The Knight carried his sword in a two handed grip, the blade pointed upwards and ready. "Come with me and I shall avoid hurting the pair of you."

"Some offer." Davis responded sardonically before looking to Ken. "Got any ideas?" Ken was quiet for a moment, his eyes fixed on the skies above them. With the chaos that was taking place around them, the destruction of the carts and running from the Knight, neither of them failed to realise that the buzzing of the Flymon had stopped. Paildramon stood ready and glaring at the knight.

"Just one. Duck!"

"Desperado blasters!" As soon as he was able to, Ken pulled Davis to the ground before the turquoise bullets fired from Paildramon's hips came shooting down to the ground. The Knight jumped, and Halsemon took flight at the same time to avoid the barrage that was aimed for the pair of them. The bullets impacted with the ground and chewed up the dirt, but there was no sign of the Knight, or any sign that the man had taken damage. Paildramon touched down with a thud from both feet, holding his guns up ready just in case. "Did we get him?"

"No… but he'll be back." Davis said as he dusted the mud off from his jacket. Turning to Ken, the goggle head let out a daft smile. "Good call, though I wish you would have warned me first."

"Sorry Davis." Ken responded sheepishly, though he didn't have the heart to say that he was hoping the Knight would have come around and decided not to attack them. He was under the correct assumption that the Knight was Yolei. How she had been transformed into a male Ken didn't want to guess but he was sure of it. The same hair, having a Halsemon for a partner. It was too big of a coincidence to ignore. "I think they've all gone."

"And good riddance." Paildramon chimed in before the Digimon reverted to Demiveemon and Leafmon. With the danger over, there was no point in trying to hold on. The pair were exhausted.

"I'll send a message to the others and let them know what's happened." Ken stated before reaching his back packet, getting his D-Terminal. He paused, patting his pockets, back and front as well as his blazer pockets. "My D-Terminal, it's not…" He looked back the way he and Davis had ran to escape the destruction of the carriages. Half way in distance between themselves and the carriage lay Ken's D-Terminal, and nestled in the dirt was Ken's Digivice. They must have dropped out of his pockets when they started running. "I'll go and grab it." Ken jogged from where they were standing over towards his D-Terminal. As soon as the boy reached it though, there was a tremble in the earth. It continued and beneath the ruined and burnt grass cracks were forming in the ground. After a few moments of more trembles, the earth collapsed in on itself.

"Ken!" Davis shouted to his friend as the earth parted, a gaping hole swallowing up the former boy genius and Digimon Emperor. He had tried to run to save him but by the time he reached the edge, Davis could only see the darkness in the depths below. There was no sight of his friend or Leafmon's partner who hopped alongside Davis, eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Where's Ken?" He asked in a quiet, saddened voice.

"I don't know Leafmon." Davis responded, too shocked to say the only thing that made sense to him. "I really don't know."

-x-X-x-

The floating fortress of the Emperor remained in the sky three miles east of Rail Town where Digmon had cut through the earth to bring back Ken Ichijouji. The throne room was tall, the roof obscured in the cloying and unnatural darkness that emanated throughout the castle itself. Beneath the floor was lit with the numerous candles that were placed in different locations. To the sides of the throne room stood the four Digimon. Devimon and Ladydevimon stood in silence to the right of the left of the room. To the right were Digmon and Halsemon, though they did not have the same colouring as before. Digmon's shell was jet black, his eyes a piercing red from the influence of the dark Digivice. Like Halsemon, he was too big to be allowed to walk in his champion form, and so had been reduced to his armour form instead.

"One task." The Emperor sat upon his throne, sitting with both hands upon the arms of the ebony wood throne, his fingers drumming a continuous, repeating pattern into the wood. To his left and right sat the Digimon Empress and the Digimon Princess respectively and the Digital Knight was knelt in front of the three of them on a single knee, his head bowed and eyes to the floor out of deference to his betters. "I give you one task and you cannot accomplish that." The Emperor's voice was neither accusing nor understanding. It was neutral though there were traces of anger that tried to rise to the surface as he spoke, berating his champion.

The being that was once Yolei had been influenced by the Dark Digivice to follow commands, and if need be accept punishment, though that did not limit the knight's reactions. The former digi-destined would have been fuming, answering back for what had happened but not in her new form. Now a he, and considerably less hot-headed, the Digital Knight was willing to explain his reasoning and give an excuse to what had happened. Yes, he had brought back Ken Ichijouji, the former Digimon Emperor from years before, but his commands had been to bring back both Ichijouji and Motomiya together and in that respect he had failed.

"I had not anticipated that they would be able to DNA digivolve into their ultimate form. I should have been prepared." The knight responded, though he still did not raise his eyes and look upon the three members of royalty.

"It is a shame that you could not bring back Davis Motomiya back with you. I would love to have forced him to grovel before my feet before transforming him." The Empress commented, an amused smile upon her face as she imagined the possibilities of what they would do with the last remaining digi-destined that wielded the armour Digivolutions.

The Emperor looked to the other, before hearing that the Princess had something to say.

"He would make a good maid. It would be humiliating for him, knowing that after bossing us all around it would be us that gets to boss him around." The comment earned chuckles from the others, though before another word could be said, the Emperor held his hand up, stopping them from continuing.

"This has set our plans back. Our master shall be most…"

"This has not set our plans back." The voice echoed through the hall, sounding as if it was from all around them. The Emperor was no longer as calm when speaking with the Knight, no longer so sure of himself. The voice that echoed in the darkness chilled the Emperor to the bone. It chilled the four of them to the bone and before another word could be spoken there was laughter. A haunting, devious laughter. The Emperor had stopped drumming his fingers, he now gripped the rests of the throne as he realised who was present. "This in fact helps us. This can be used to our advantage." The words were followed by the multiple fluttering of wings and numerous squeaks. Bats flew down from the high ceilings of the throne room, before swarming around to form a humanoid body.

Steel boots, long legs and a lean figure. Blue formal clothes and a long cape as well as pale skin formed. Red eyes looked out from a mask that matched the Emperor's own and with a grin the form completed, the fangs glinting in the light.

"Lord Myotismon." The Emperor gasped and as one, he, the Empress and the Princess all stepped from their thrones and dropped to a knee in submission. The Knight turned his body around to face the Digimon before him. With the power that had transformed them, it also made them cower before Myotismon, knowing that he was the true ruler of the Digital World, and it was the Undead King that granted them the powers that they controlled. "Without Davis we have…"

"If we had captured Motomiya then how would we have enticed the other members of the Digi-destined to come? Motomiya is but a single key piece of the plan. Once Motomiya falls, the only ones that will remain will be the older members of the Digidestined." Myotismon explained, his grin never fading as he told them all what he was planning. Motomiya would be the bait. One last fight to decide who controlled the Digital World. In one single fell swoop they would eliminate all resistance that stood against them.

"What of Ichijouji my Lord?" the Digital Knight asked, looking up at the vampire Digimon. Myotismon regarded the knight quietly for a few moments before clicking his fingers. Another swarm of bats flew towards them, huddled together as they travelled from the darkness at the end of the throne room and stopping at Myotismon's side. They started to flutter away, returning to the darkness of the ceiling and revealing the prone form of Ken Ichijouji.

"I am going to corrupt Ichijouji and make him into a form more pleasing." Myotismon answered as the former Emperor slowly stirred, getting onto his feet before looking up, staring into the red eyes of the vampire Digimon.

"Myotismon!" Ken shouted, his eyes wide with fear. He scrambled back, unable to get on his own two feet for the moment while his mind comprehended what he was looking at. The vampire loomed over Ken, before raising the boy off the ground with a simple wave of his hand.

"In the flesh." He said, before turning to the others, showing off Ken like a trophy fish caught on a hook. "And now to transform you, to corrupt you like I did the others."

"It… it was you?"

"Of course it was me! I have been pulling the strings all this time! Who else could turn the Digi-destined of Hope towards the darkness? I was the one that granted him the power to do everything you see here. I was the one that told him how to corrupt and transform the others." Myotismon explained, glancing towards the Emperor then back to Ken. "He did everything you failed to do. I should have focused on him from the beginning!"

"You're insane!" Ken shouted before being dropped to the floor with an audible thud. Myotismon glanced at the fallen Emperor before shaking his head.

"No, I'm not insane. Far from it. If anything I'm quite rational." Myotismon's voice was calm, but he was in no mood to talk some more. Instead he closed his eyes and summoned the swarm of bats once again.

They fluttered and surrounded Ken, clutching onto him with claws and fangs, biting into his clothing and flesh, carrying him back into the air. As more and more bats swarmed towards the struggling male, Ken started to scream in fear. He was not in pain. The bites and scratches were the equivalent to being nipped on by a small mouse. They would irritate but not cause harm. In time the mass of bats silenced Ichijouji. Myotismon watched and grinned. He had raised his arms, calling upon the powers he controlled to aide him in reshaping the body. Myotismon's eyes deepened in colour, red turning to crimson as he channelled more and more of his dark magic into the transformation.

Beneath the swarm of bats, all traces of clothing had been removed and Ken was now in a state of shock that had put him to sleep. It was from that slumber that the transformation started to take place. His body had become slender, Myotismon having decided to transform Ken into a female for his plans. Ken was now shorter, his frame lithe and slowly changing. Two orbs of flesh began to grow, stopping short of B-cup breasts. His hair grew out, though it changed colour. Myotismon was taking elements from the four Digimon present in the room. Like Ladydevimon, Ken now had flowing white hair. His body was clothed in a long evening gown, a split ran up both sides of the skirt showing off knee length leather boots with spikes on the front. Armoured gloves covered his, now her arms, ending with a blade on each. A pointed helm covered the eyes, and six ragged wings sprouted from her back. The final emergence scattered the bats, leaving the newly formed bio-hybrid Digimon standing where Ken once stood. The hybrid was breathing deeply, the shock of her transformation coming through and scaring her. It wasn't enough though; deep red eyes looked upon Myotismon and she instantly dropped to one knee.

"How may I serve you, Lord Myotismon?" she asked, her voice was matured and spoke with the grace of someone older than Ken had been.

"I need you to send a message to Motomiya using your old D-Terminal." Myotismon clicked his fingers again, and a bat carried it towards the pair of them. It was dropped into the hybrid's hand and the Digimon nodded. "Tell them that the Herald of Myotismon wishes to challenge them to one final battle."

"It shall be done, my master." The Herald responded before bowing again.

-x-X-x-

"You have one chance to save your friends. Come to the Digital World and you shall have the chance to free them. The clock is counting, you have twenty four hours otherwise you shall never see them again, and the Digital World shall belong to the one true master. The Herald of the Undead King."

Sora read the message with a heavy heart, saddened to see that it had come to this. That everything that they had worked for since that fateful day at summer camp had come crumbling down. It was as if the balance of both the human world and the Digital world were being constantly destabilised. No matter what they did, no matter who they defeated, they could not gain the peace that every member of the Digidestined fought for. Since returning from their respective mission to contact the resistance, the mood had been sombre. First the group had lost contact with Cody and Yolei, and now that there was another soldier enslaved to the Emperor, things were far from perfect. The future was looking bleaker by the minute.

Sitting in the living room of Izzy's parents, the group were trying to come up with something that could be done, something that did not involve suicidal challenges or attempts to fight an army with the little resources they had. Davis was sat up against the wall, his eyes had a vacant look to them. He was registering what everyone was saying, but the boy was unable to get the image of seeing Ken fall into the darkness beneath them, and the red eyes that glared up back at him, as if to challenge him to come and try and rescue Ken. Davis had hold of both his Digivice and Ken's Digivice in each hand. Occasionally he would look between the Digivice and then to Leafmon who looked just as bad as Davis. He had lost his partner. It had always been believed that the Digimon were stronger alongside their partners. Judging by the look on Leafmon's face, that was a certainty. It took Davis a moment to realise that he was being called. The older Digidestined had turned towards him, they were just as worried as he was.

"Sorry guys, I spaced out." Davis pushed himself up, putting the Digivices in the pockets of his school blazer and joining them. Izzy had his laptop out, the coordinates that were sent in the Herald's email showing them where they had to be. It was where Ken, as the original Digimon Emperor, had been defeated. The land was shown on the screen and they were all gathered around it. "What's the plan?"

"We've gotten in touch with the resistance and told them to converge on this location." Matt stated as he stood up straight. He had grown distant since losing T.K, the very idea that he is being manipulated cause Matt to rage. There had been a number of times in which the blonde had almost broken something within the apartment. "We're going to strike, and strike hard with everything we have."

"How many Digimon did you manage to contact?" Davis asked.

"According to Leomon, we have around seven thousand Digimon who will be willing to fight alongside us." Izzy answered as he spun his laptop around and started to type in commands, bringing up a list of all the Digimon that Leomon had been in contact with. Izzy had managed to compile all the data available and had made a list with a veritable who's who of Digimon, all of them had been encountered in some form or another since the adventures in the Digital World first started.

"Will it be enough?" The question was on everyone's minds, but the fact that it came from Davis was the most surprising of them all. It was a sure sign of how he felt, after seeing his friends corrupted in such a way.

"Of course it will." Davis felt Tai's hand press down on his shoulder and looking into the older leader's eyes, Davis felt that he could share his courage. "We have Omnimon and Paildramon, not to mention we have the other ultimate Digimon on our side."

"Besides, we've faced worse odds before." Izzy perked up, looking towards the two of them with a smile. "Think of when we first faced Myotismon, and Apocalymon. Not to mention all the battles after." They all shared a nod, and while it was enough to keep their spirits up they all knew that high spirits were not enough. They needed a miracle.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Davis asked, and they huddled together around the laptop. The Digimon were sat to the side, though Demiveemon and Leafmon made their way towards the table. The latter of the two hopped on up, sliding between Davis' and Tai's arms to sit on the table, looking at the laptop screen.

Davis looked down at the little Digimon, giving a soft smile. "We'll get Ken back, I promise, Leafmon." Davis told the Digimon who gave a small nod before listening to the intended plans.

Sitting to the side, the other Digimon watched, worried and it was clear that they were nervous of what to come. They all looked gloomy. They had wanted to avoid fighting. Both they and their partners had wanted to avoid fighting but it looked as if things were unavoidable at this point. Agumon was watching Tai, the small dinosaur Digimon turned to the others before speaking. "This is as bad as when I was taken as a slave to the former Digimon Emperor. We have no idea of how the others are being controlled." Agumon stated, and Gabumon and Tentomon nodded.

"It seems suspicious. Just think of the location. It's where Ken was defeated the first time. I don't think it was a random choosing." Gabumon stated and with that in mind, they listened to what the others had come up with.


	4. Last Battle for the Digital World: Pt 2

The land that had once been used as the last fight against Kimeramon hadn't changed. It was a desolate landscape. Silent but for the howling of wind as it blew on by. The wreckage of the first base was nowhere to be found. The explosion that took place shortly after was enough to remove all trace of its existence. The skies were grey, thin rays of light piercing through the cloud and dotting the sand.

Boots crunched the gravel into a fine mist. The shapely form of the Herald of Myotismon overlooked to the scenery before her. The bio-hybrid Digimon remained silent as the Digimon Princess and the Digital Knight walked up behind, both ready and waiting. Armadillomon stood to attention against the long skirt of the Princess' gown and the Digital Knight held a sword in one hand, and his corrupted Digivice in the other, ready to call upon Aquillamon at a moment's notice. The Digimon would be used in good time. That was a certainty. Airdramon were sent ahead to act as scouts and watchmen. The time was running out. The countdown had reached its final hour and time was running short for the remaining Digidestined.

"My lord Myotismon, the Princess, the Knight and myself are in position, what are your orders?" the Herald asked, her voice a respectful hush as her crimson eyes looked out into the distance.

"Begin to cast the spell. Obscure the light from this land and once it is done then I shall join you." Myotismon was nowhere to be seen, though his voice was carried along the wind. The sound was just as chilling heard in open spaces. Almost as chilling as when it was heard in the confines of the throne room within the fortress. "Princess, Knight, protect the Herald for as long as possible."

"By your will, Lord Myotismon." The Princess and the Knight said at once while the Herald took a few steps forward and raised her arms, clawed hands outstretched and the Bio-Hybrid started to mutter words under her own breath. It was an ancient form of the Digimon language, passed down from Myotismon to the Herald as the transformation had taken place.

It wasn't difficult to know that the spell was beginning its work. The wind picked up, and reaching down and holding her gown to stop it from blowing up, the Princess scowled behind her mask and looked towards the hybrid. Part of the Empress trusted Lord Myotismon's final plans, but another part of her remained unsure as to the value of the Digimon before them. The Herald was a hybrid of human and Digimon. What good could come from such a combination?

Keeping her thoughts silent, and her eyes focussed on the distance, the Princess remained ready for whatever was to come.

-X-

Above the clouds, floating on but a speck of Myotismon's magic, the fortress awaited the time in which it could descend through the storm clouds and take to the field of battle. Of course it would be used not just as a mobile base, a building to launch numerous Digimon into the last fight that would rage below, but it was also being put to use for a far more sinister purpose. When the last of the resistance has fallen, then they shall be brought to the throne room, and shown what happens to those that oppose the will of the Undead King.

For the moment though, the throne room was occupied by five beings. Myotismon stood with the Emperor and Empress by his side. Devimon and Ladydevimon stood against the blackened walls, watching them with almost vacant eyes, only moving when they were ordered to move. They were silent sentinels watching their masters and mistress as the three toasted.

The three of them appeared as if they were a scene from a period drama. Regal clothing, masks that covered their eyes, the very air of nobility and aristocratic ideals surrounded them. While Myotismon was the true power behind the scenes that had taken place in the previous month, he was willing to admit that the Emperor and Empress had become powerful allies in their own rights. Charm, guile, elegance and class were weapons for any being of noble blood and the two humans showed that off with ease. Now that they were close to the end, Myotismon felt that he should grant them both the final key that would unlock their full potential. A Bakemon had brought the three of them a glass that contained a red liquid on a silver tray. Each was taken by one of the three, and held in the style of a toast. It was indeed a time for a toast, seeing as darkness would soon consume the Digital World, and all who dwelt across the lands would bow down in submission to Myotismon.

"To the eternal reign of darkness, to the conquest of the Digital World and all who dwell within." Myotismon declared before the three of them clinked their glasses together. They drank afterwards, though what Myotismon had failed to inform the others was that the liquid they imbibed was a sample of his own data. The effects would be significant and helpful to the pair. If they were to rule the Digital World alongside Myotismon, then the Undead King could not be seen with humans for partners.

The Empress dropped her glass first, the effects starting to take place within her body. The Emperor followed suit moments later. Both glasses shattered on the ground while the pair of them keeled over in pain, grunting, groaning, clutching at their stomachs as the liquid within did the intended work.

The liquid that they had drank was designed to transform the two into vampires much like Myotismon, though without the physical touch of a bite. Their DNA was being infused with the data of Myotismon, tinting their skin an ice blue colour. The colour of their irises changed red and behind their lips fangs grew, extending and becoming sharper. They were now like the Herald. Bio-hybrid Digimon with powers that had yet to be revealed. Both could control Digimon, both could summon bats with but a thought and both could use Myotismon's deadly Crimson Lightning attack. It would not be needed now. As the now bio-hybrid Digimon recovered and stood up straight after their pains, both looked towards Myotismon, looks of pain turned to looks of satisfaction. The Emperor spoke first, all memories of the pain he had just experienced were pushed to the back of his mind.

"The reign of the Undead King shall last until the stars fall and the ground splits." The Emperor bowed deeply in a show of respect to the vampire Digimon, and the Empress curtseyed low at the same time.

"Our enemies shall tremble as we come." She simply said before her eyes locked with Myotismon. The vampire Digimon clasped them both on the shoulder in the same way a father might embrace his children. He was about to speak, until he felt the voice of the Herald in his mind, their link was strong.

"They are coming my Lord. The Digidestined are approaching with the last of the resistance." Myotismon grinned as the words echoed in his mind, and giving a firm nod Myotismon clapped his hands together.

"Let them come." He stated in a calm tone and with a slight gesture Myotismon caused the fortress to start to descend through the clouds. Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled as the building started to break the surface. "All Digimon. The time has come. Prepare yourselves, fight for your Undead King, fight so that Darkness shall finally rule!" Myotismon's voice echoed with unnatural power through the fortress.

Beneath the ground floors, the hangar space was filled with Digimon of varying types who were ready to take place. A sea of red eyes looked at the main doors. Guardromon, Mekanorimon, Tankmon, Gigadramon, Vilemon and more filled the vast space. With the help of dark magic, more could be transported to the battle below.

Back in the throne room, Myotismon turned his attention on the now vampyric Emperor and Empress. "In your new forms you can only go out into the battle once the sun has been covered, but I have another task for you both." Myotismon told them, a grin spreading across his face. He did not need to be told that both were willing to do whatever would be asked of them.

-X-

They had come as instructed and with time to spare. Davis and Paildramon stood at the head of an army of Digimon ready to fight to the last. Hordes of Digimon came together, both on land and in the air. The six other Digidestined stood alongside Davis, though all were weary. The clouds above were black, stormy and crackled with lightning. On the ground stood Wargreymon, Zudomon and Megakabuterimon. In the skies were Metalgarurumon, Lilymon and Garudamon. All were grim faced, resolute and ready to fight for what they believed in. They knew what was coming, who they would be up against. Friends and former allies. They were also against family which was quite possibly the hardest fight of them all.

There was a flash of light in the distance. Taking out his telescope, Tai zoomed in on the distance and saw three standing there. By the descriptions that Davis gave, and the fact that the shape of a Halsemon was there, he guessed it to be the Digital Knight. The other two he could not recognise. Both were female. One stood in a spot, waving her hands in the air and making shapes as if performing a spell. The other, more regal looking stood calm and still. An Armadillomon stood at the girl's side. "It looks like Myotismon is pairing the Digimon up with other people. Halsemon and Armadillomon are standing there, but that's not Yolei or Cody." Said Tai as he put his telescope back into his pocket.

"Who else could it be?" Joe asked as he walked over to join them. He gazed into the distance, trying to figure out who was who.

"Does it matter?" Matt asked, his gaze fixed on the distance. All he cared about was getting T.K back. Whoever else was there didn't matter to the blonde. All turned to him as he started speaking again. "Whoever those people are, they are fighting for Myotismon and that means they are our enemies. If possible, we should try not to harm Armadillomon and Halsemon, but… I hate to say it but we fight the same as when we went up against Metalgreymon." There were nods of agreement from all but Davis. He simply looked at the three on the hill, and part of him, deep in the very being of his soul knew that Cody, Ken and Yolei stood looking at them. He just felt it… but he didn't want to admit it. If Myotismon could do that to them, then there was no telling what he could have done to T.K and Kari. Taking a deep breath, Davis clenched his fists. There was to be no holding back, nothing but victory. He was going to strike down Myotismon. He had done it before. And if need be, he'll do it again.

There was a rumble of thunder, it crashed in the sky above them and at once everyone turned their attention to the clouds above. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing. The fortress descended from the clouds, slowly coming closer and closer to the ground. The rock that the castle itself was built upon slowly opened, lights from within revealing the swarming Digimon that were disgorged from within. Some flew on wings, some were born and dropped on the grounds by others before slowly progressing towards them. Shouts of hatred and promises of defeat were echoed on the wind and like a tide of machine and beast, they came ever closer to the resistance.

"Ready for this Paildramon?" Davis asked the Digimon.

"I was born ready." The twin voices of Exveemon and Stingmon responded before taking to the sky. Turning to the others, Davis gave the nod.

"Let's end this." His voice was full of determination, and at one the command was made. The Digimon of the resistance charged forward, as well as the Digidestined and their partners.

-X-

The two armies closed the distance between them; flying and charging at one another, shouting curses and threats in an attempt to win a psychological war and gain the upper hand. To some degree it worked. Those that were fighting against the Emperor's forces were unused to having to fight former friends and allies. They did not want to fight, though they knew they would have to fight. It was a difficult decision, all knew that.

It didn't make things any easier.

A flurry of claw slashes. Fists punching into other Digimon. Missiles and energy strikes. Fire and ice. All merged into a furious ballet of fighting that defied logic and order. It felt as if it were orchestrated. A madness that washed over everyone that was a part of it.

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were thick in the fighting. They had all been given instructions on what to do and where to go. All but the two older Digidestined were to stay on the ground and thin out the hordes of Digimon that were trying to defeat them. Tai and Matt were to travel through the air towards the fortress. If they could get inside and shut everything down, destroy what they could then they hoped that it would bring down the army. Such a plan was easier said than done. The airborne Digimon flew to intercept them, but each of them was taken down. Whether by Wargreymon's claws or Metalgarurumon's missiles they felt to the ground, unable to stand up to the might of two mega level Digimon.

Flying at speed towards the fortress, Tai glanced down at the enemy army below. In particular he looked towards the three figures that he had first seen through his telescope. The only movement came from the figure in the centre. It continued to move its hands in strange patterns. "What are they waiting for?" Tai muttered to himself, confused by the lack of movement. Even Armadillomon and Halsemon remained still. Perhaps they were waiting to see where they might be needed. Maybe it was a ruse. A trick to get lull the enemy into a false sense of security before pouncing and striking at the attacking army.

"Tai!" Matt's shout stopped Tai from thinking too much on it. He looked over to his friend, and then forward to the castle. They were close enough to take the shot and break on through. The hangar doors remained closed. They looked thick. Too thick to be able to properly damage them with normal attacks. It looked as if they would have to crash through the windows. "Hop on, I don't think you'll want to be holding onto Wargreymon for this!" Matt shouted as Metalgarurumon flew closer to the other mega Digimon. With swift ease Tai jumped onto Metalgarurumon's back.

"Okay Wargreymon, make us an entrance!" Tai shouted before Metalgarurumon flew back to a safe distance. They watched as Wargreymon did what he did best. Raising his arms high in the air, the Digimon created a sphere of power between both hands before flinging it at the fortress.

"Terra Force!"

The attack hit home, a cloud of smoke and debris spreading out before them. It was enough though. The hole was big enough for them to enter in without difficulty.

-X-

The four original Digidestined were working side by side with one another, moving and attacking when they could, and defending if they saw an opening. It was difficult. The size of the ultimate Digimon were beneficial against the larger enemies. Swarms of Digimon proved to be difficult though. The only ultimate that had a chance to fight them on equal terms was Lilymon. Buzzing around, her Flower Cannon launched shot after shot against the Digimon attacking the others. It was exhausting work. For every Digimon hit by her cannon, two more came to take its place.

"We need to come up with a new plan!" the Digimon told Garudamon as the larger winged Digimon stopped a horde of charging Digimon from coming closer with its Wing Blade attack. "There are too many of them, and too few of us!" As much as the others hated to admit it, they knew that Lilymon was right. Despite the numbers of the resistance, the leadership of Leomon and Centauromon, the armies of the Emperor were defeating them, pushing them back and enslaving those that couldn't escape in time.

On the ground, Izzy, Joe, Sora and Mimi all watched as wave after wave of Digimon came after them. Paildramon and Davis were battling through to the three that were standing in the centre. Even they looked surrounded. Paildramon's blasters were shooting through the enemy, but it was like trying to stop a fire with a small bottle of water.

"We keep fighting!" Joe looked to the others. He had heard Lilymon's point about the plan. He knew there wasn't much else they could do. They just had to endure it for the best. They felt the ground shook as Zudomon cracked his hammer on the ground before him, opening up a fissure in the earth to cause a number of Vilemon to fall through, unable to get into the sky on their wings after.

"Whatever you guys decide to do, make it quick!" Zudomon pointed into the sky with his hammer, six Megadramon were coming their way, swatting aside the smaller Digimon that tried to stop them. They let out a long roar, a challenge to the ultimate Digimon. "We have a few pests coming our way."

"I've got this one." Garudamon took to the skies, her fists clenched.

"Right behind you!" Megakabuterimon added as the insect Digimon flew after her.

-X-

"The spell is complete." The Herald of Myotismon spoke normal words for the first time since she began casting the spell. The Bio-Hybrid looked exhausted. She took small breaths, trying to keep herself up right and her eyes focused on what was ahead of her. Myotismon's army had kept a wide berth from the three of them. They were an island in a sea of monsters and now that the task set for them had been complete, it was time to carry on with the next phase of the plan. While the main bulk of the army would go after the older Digidestined; the Digimon Princess, the Digimon Knight and the Herald of Myotismon would all make sure Davis was defeated and bring him before Lord Myotismon, and force the boy to bow down before the Undead King. "Lord Myotismon should be joining us soon." Above them the clouds grew thicker. The lightning flashes increased and the thunder was louder. It didn't just rumble in the sky, it crashed like steel striking steel.

"And not a moment too soon." The Princess pointed to the tall figure of Paildramon and his partner battling through the crowds. Swatting the last of a group of Vilemon aside, the Digimon and human stepped out of the swarm, panting but still ready. Davis had a fierce look in his eyes. He was determined to win. It would make his fall all the sweeter. "We were starting to wonder if you were going to show. Part of me wondered if the Vilemon might have been too much for you." The Princess said to Davis, watching the boy pant for a moment, composing himself afterwards and glaring at the princess. She simply grinned before turning towards Armadillomon. "Prepare to Digivolve."

"Wait!" Davis shouted, looking over towards the Princess before looking to the other figures. Armadillomon walked behind her before Digivolving into Ankylomon. The dinosaur Digimon fixed his gaze upon Davis, and Paildramon took up an aggressive stance. Had it not been for the fact that Paildramon had been fighting through the enemies, it would have been an easy fight for the ultimate Digimon. As it was, Paildramon was tired and Ankylomon was strong enough to take the other on in a fight. "You don't have to do this… Cody… this isn't you!" Davis shouted, earning a scowl from the Princess.

"That's where you're wrong!" Her voice was full of fury, her eyes glared daggers at the Digidestined. Who was he to know whether her actions were her own or not? She was the Digimon Princess, her powers granted to her by the Undead King! "The Undead King gave me this opportunity to rise above what I was, the weak simpleton. This is who I am, and I would not trade it. Ankylomon, crush them both!"

The Digimon let out a bestial roar that was more akin to a dinosaur of old than to the gentle Digimon that had been before the corruption seeped in. Ankylomon charged forwards, dashing past the Princess before ramming into Paildramon. The two started to fight. Paildramon's speed proving to be an advantage against the large and cumbersome Ankylomon, but the strength and power behind Ankylomon's tail and heavy shell proved to be effective in both offense and defence. Paildramon's cables and bullets bounced off the shell without making a scratch.

Back and forth the two Digimon traded attacks, failing to bring the other down. It was repetitive and turning to her companions the Princess pointed at the Digimon. "Are you two simply going to stand there and watch? Or are you going to do as our Lord command's and fight?" At first neither the Knight nor the Herald moved, before nodding once. The Knight climbed off of Halsemon's back and the Digimon instantly leapt into the air, flying towards Paildramon like a spear hurled at its target. The Herald on the other hand calmly stepped forward. A grin crept across her face as the Bio-hybrid recognised its old partner, or at least the creature that her old partner fused into.

"And here we thought you would be able to handle this on your own." The Herald's words caused the Princess to scowl, turning to the Bio-hybrid as she marched alongside the Knight. "Well, as they say my dear knight, never send a girl to do a woman's job."

"Quite so." The Knight responded, gripping his sword tightly. Turning his head to the fight that surrounded them, he spotted a target that proved to be too good to pass up. Leomon was fighting with sword and claw through the throng of Digimon that tried to block him. Seeing this as his chance, the Knight decided to join their fight. "Have fun against Paildramon. I want Leomon." Without another word, the Knight charged towards the fighting, sword in hand and with a mighty leap, he attacked Leomon. The sound of steel clashing on steel was soon drowned out by the fighting going around them both.

With her attention fixed on Paildramon, the Herald stopped before raising her hands. She had yet to test her abilities in combat. She was fused with five Digimon. She had Myotismon's magical abilities over darkness. She had the strength of Devimon. Her swords could lengthen and transform into lances with the help of Ladydevimon. Halsemon's hawk eye beams were at her command, and she could launch projectiles with the help of Digmon's abilities. Waving her hands in the shape of a semi-circle above her head, five swords materialised above her. Each was made of aetheric purple energy and with but a swing of her arm in front of her, each of the five missiles flew through the air, hitting Paildramon multiple times.

"And that is how you take down your enemy." The Herald said to the Princess while Paildramon was launched back, crashing into the sea of friend and foe alike. The Princess said nothing. She simply huffed and watched as Ankylomon and Halsemon chased after the stricken Digimon.

-X-

Despite the damage and noise that the four of them had made while getting into the floating fortress, all were surprised and on edge. They found that the entire complex was empty. Every room they passed was devoid of life. There were no Bakemon floating about seeing to their duties. No Mekanorimon acting as guards. Not even a trace of prisoners. Every room looked pristine and undamaged. It was unsettling. They didn't like it. No one did.

"I'm all for an easy walk through, but this is too quiet." Wargreymon stated, amazed that even he was able to fit through the halls. On the outside the space between the windows and the windows on the next floor up looked as if they would be unable to hold Wargreymon's size, but walking through the doors, the hallways… it seemed to be the complete opposite. It was almost as if the fortress shifted its dimensions to allow the mega Digimon the opportunity to walk unimpeded. Metalgarurumon walked out in front. Tai and Matt walked behind and Wargreymon guarded their rear. They were beginning to wonder if perhaps all of the Digimon were out fighting. "I don't like it." Wargreymon added after a moment.

"It's not my idea of an easy victory either bud, but I would take this as an opportunity to gather our strength. We were fortunate that Izzy was able to crack the code that surrounded the dark Digivice. Without it, we probably wouldn't be here."

"Oh you'd be here brother, but certainly unable to walk so freely." Tai paused. He recognised the voice. It was hard not to since he grew up with it. Kari. Where was she?

"You should be thankful. Were you someone else then you would be destroyed."

"T.K!" Matt shouted after hearing his brother's voice. The words were as clear as day, but they couldn't be seen for love nor money. "Where are you?" The fluttering of bats was all Matt received as an answer. They swarmed above, fluttering towards them though breaking like river water flowing around a boulder to reach its destination. The bats formed two pillars moments later, and from within materialised the Emperor and the Empress, though they had changed. They were more vampire than human, and it was clear. Their clothing remained the same apart from one change. The suit T.K wore, and the gown Kari was dressed in had been changed from black to crimson.

"Right here my brother."

"T.K… what did Myotismon do to you?" Matt asked, and his former brother simply shrugged his shoulders as if it were an answer.

"He opened my eyes. Told me that the darkness could make me strong. And guess what, it has!" The Emperor through his hands up into the sky, summoning the swarm of bats once again. It looked as if they formed his cape, they swarmed around the material and fluttered away. "He has given myself, and my Empress here powers beyond your imagination." It was not T.K talking. The Emperor before them sounded like Ken did when he took up the mantle.

"Kari, you need to stop this. Before it's too late."

"Oh but it is big brother. You just don't know it yet." Kari responded before clapping her hands together. The hallway they were standing in started to morph and change. The walls shifted, vanishing into thin air revealing a wide open space. The lights were gone, it was complete darkness and that was how they wanted it. "Welcome to our lair, said the spiders to the flies." Kari grinned, clicking her fingers.

Ragged breathing could be heard. It was soon added to by the noise of fluttering wings. A piercing scream cut through the darkness and the grunting and groaning followed. It was Metalgarurumon. Fires were lit, and they showed the scene. Ladydevimon's lance had pinned the metal wolf Digimon to the ground, standing over it with a sadistic smile upon her face, looking down at the damaged wolf before chuckling to herself.

"Metalgarurumon!" Matt tried to run to his partner's aid, but a flash of crimson cracked at the ground.

Seeing his fellow Digimon in trouble, Wargreymon charged into the fight, but out of the darkness he felt a strong fist into his back. A portal had formed above. It was a swirling nexus of energy that crackled with power. A fist as large as a boulder flattened Wargreymon against the surface like a human would squash a bug into the dirt. Wargreymon groaned, trying to fight against the fist holding it down. It didn't work. The fist was raised up and then punched down again, cracking the Digimon's armour.

T.K stood strong. In one hand he carried his sabre, in the other hand was a whip consisting of red energy. It was the same red energy that Myotismon used in his crimson lightning. In giving the Emperor and the Empress his blood, Myotismon had also given them both his powers and abilities. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Metalgarurumon is pinned, and shall remain pinned… unless the Empress has any desire to harm the Digimon?"

"Not right now… but we'll let my brother decide." Kari turned towards her older brother, grinning and stepping towards the boy. Her heels clacked on the ground with every step she took. Her gloved hands reached from behind, bringing out a lace fan in the same colour as her clothing. It was clear to see that the edges were sharp. In the light of the fires surrounding them the metal glinted. "If you drop to your knees and surrender, then I shall spare Metalgarurumon any pain."

"And Wargreymon will not be crushed into the ground again." T.K added. The space that Wargreymon occupied was a large crater. The Digimon was sprawled out, weak from the two attacks that came.

Tai was frozen. He looked between the two Digimon, then to Matt and T.K and then back to his sister. It was a cruel fate that had forced him to choose between freedom and his best friend. Looking between the three of them, Tai sighed and nodded his head. "Fine… you win."

"Tai don't…"

"I'm sorry Matt… but what else can we do?" Tai looked to his sister who simply grinned and clapped her hands.

"I knew you would see things our way." She stated, before her eyes flashed red and more bats appeared from above, swarming around Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. The swarm were slowly causing the two Digimon to de-digivolve. Once they were down to their rookie levels, then the bats formed spirals on their arms, binding them to the service of the Emperor and Empress, and Myotismon.

"Hey this was not part of the agreement!" Tai shouted, but was swiftly struck down as a whip materialised in Kari's hand, impacting against Tai's stomach and winding him. He fell to his knees, and Kari simply grinned at the sight.

"I said they wouldn't be harmed any more. We said nothing about enslavement. Now stay on your knees." She demanded before looking to the darkness. "It is done, Master."

"Good. Very good. Now all that remains is to bring down the last remaining pockets of resistance." Myotismon's voice echoed in the darkness and soon started to laugh manically.

-X-

Two of the Megadramon had crashed to the floor, their bodies prickling with static energy and covered with burns. The twin attacks from Garudamon and Megakabuterimon had struck the two most eager Digimon before crashing to the ground, their spirals broken and their coding free of control. That still left the other four though, and they were proving to be a handful. Part of the wave of reinforcements that Myotismon had called in, they were fresh to the fight and at the peak of their strength. Garudamon was wrestling with one of them in the sky. With all her strength, Garudamon managed to ignite her fire from within, burning the metal of one of the Megadramon before it started to fall towards the floor.

Garudamon wasn't done though. Reaching down she gripped the tail of Megadramon and started to spin it around as if it were a ragdoll. With an all mighty heave, she launched the Digimon away from the group, watching as it landed into the desert.

"Wow… that was unexpected." Sora and Izzy had been watching the fight from beneath them, amazed at the measure of strength that Garudamon had managed to produce in that one throw, but they both knew that it had drained her. Megakabuterimon was on hand though to watch the other's back. All of the Digimon were exhausted though, they couldn't hold out much longer. "This can't go on much longer. We haven't heard from Matt or Tai and we have no idea how Davis is getting on." Sora stated as she turned to the others. "I think we have to get out of here."

"What?" Mimi and Joe said at the same time, amazed that Sora had thought of even saying something like it. "We can't." Mimi added before pointing to the battle. "Our friends are giving it their all and even if we wanted to retreat, we can't!"

"Mimi's right. We all knew this would be it." The ground shook as soon as Joe finished saying the words. An explosion had launched Zudomon from his feet, causing him to crash into the ground. A bright flash of light appeared, and Gomamon was laying in the dirt battered and bruised.

The others didn't last much longer. Hit with numerous barrages of misssiles, Lilymon was knocked out of the sky. Her body had become pale. Petals were wilting from her body and becoming scattered to the desert. Megakabuterimon fell next trying to wrestle a Megadramon to the ground. Distracted by the fight, the Digimon failed to notice the sharpened claw of another Megadramon as it was smashed against Megakabuterimon's shell.

The last to fall was Garudamon. After trying to fight more of the Megadramon as they came at her, the Digimon was overwhelmed with the intensity of the attacks. She crashed to the ground with a spray of sand. She managed to get up only just, but crashed moments later. The Digimon was exhausted and wounded. "Sora… run…" Were her last words before she de-digivolved like the others to her rookie form.

Sora wanted to run, she wanted to pick Biyomon up in her arms and try to escape. It was no use though. Mekanorimon were hovering above them, their red eyes gazing down upon the trapped humans and Digimon.

"Surrender or be destroyed." Were the only terms given by the machine Digimon.

-X-

While the Herald of Myotismon, Halsemon and Ankylomon faced off against Paildramon in what was turning out to be a one sided fight, the Digital Knight was clashing with Leomon. Sword met sword as both fighters tried to out match the other. It was a close duel and looked as if the fight could go either way. Both fighters had something that they could call upon. The Knight was powered by Myotismon, and while the sun was masked behind the thick storm clouds above his powers were enhanced. Leomon on the other hand had his bestial strength. His fury knew no bounds, and he was taking every opportunity to take the fight to the Knight. They had clashed with swords, clashed with fists. They had traded words and taunts, trying to trick the other into giving an opening so that a strike could be made.

So far it was proving to be futile on both sides. Leomon's endurance and the Knight's armour were slowly being eroded away but it was not enough. Both were equally matched.

"It's a shame you fight for Myotismon." Leomon stated before lunging forward to attack the Knight, his fist clenched as he aimed for the Knight's chest. "You would have made a powerful ally."

"I was thinking the same about you." Jumping forward, the Knight rolled underneath the attack, sweeping his sword out and slashing into Leomon's trousers, but not enough to faze him or stop him from attacking again. "Myotismon has need of strong generals. Join us and you could lead an army twice this size!" the Knight offered. He had leapt up into the air, channelling his strength into the next attack and cutting down. A nimbus of energy sparked into life, crossing the blade before it leapt from the sword towards the ground. Leomon dodged it, rolling to his side and coming close to the press of bodies fighting around him.

Just what the Knight had wanted Leomon to do.

With the Digimon enslaved to Myotismon's will outnumbering those that were left, a number of them stopped what they were doing and reached out to latch onto Leomon, trying to drag him down through weight of numbers. Alone they weren't powerful enough to fight against the champion Digimon, but as more and more jumped onto the beast Digimon it soon became clear that he was not getting up. Seeing his advantage, the Knight started running across the desert as soon as he was on the ground. With both hands gripping his sword, the tip pointing forward, he took his chance.

Leomon knew what was coming. He managed to bring his sword arm free to block the attack but the force that was behind the Knight's attack was enough to shatter the sword with a downward thrust. The Knight followed that attack, his sword driving through Leomon's chest and piercing his back on the other side.

Leomon stared wide eyed in shock. The pain flowing through his body as his life ebbed away. Little by little his strength failed him. "You…"

"You should have joined me." The Knight said, interrupting whatever Leomon was going to say. "But you will join us… in good time." As Leomon's strength left him, his data slowly started to break down into its smallest parts. The individual bits floated above and towards the fortress, as did every other packet of data from a fallen Digimon.

-X-

Davis heard the clash of metal and the breaking of the sword. He turned around to see the Knight drive his sword through Leomon's chest. Davis couldn't believe it. He had known Leomon for some time. To see him brought to his knees and deleted from the Digital World was difficult to watch. Were it not for Paildramon being brought down to the ground Davis might have looked on at where the Digimon had fallen. As it was, the image would be forever burned into his mind. A constant reminder of the sacrifices made during the battle. It looked to be over. Many of the Digimon that had been fighting were now in retreat, being pursued by Myotismon's army. Paildramon was down, but… Davis had to hope that Tai and Matt would succeed. That they had found the power source for Myotismon's floating fortress and destroyed it.

"You may as well surrender." The Herald spoke as she delivered a strong kick to Paildramon's back as the Digimon tried to rise up and continue the fight. "Your forces are scattered, your friends defeated."

Davis turned to the creature, scowling and growling. His fists were clenched and with nothing else to loose, he ran forward. Raising his arm for a punch, Davis swung as soon as he was close enough, but found he was swinging at nothing. The Herald had vanished only to reappear behind Davis.

"Well it's good to see you have strength left in you, even if it is a foolish gesture to try and fight a Digimon." Davis was getting angry. He spun around to swing, but the Herald was gone once again.

"Fight me you coward!" Davis screamed the words, tears were welling up in his eyes. There was nothing left that he could do. This really was the end. "Fight me…" this time his voice was barely a whisper.

"Davis…" The boy turned to face Paildramon, watching as he reverted into the forms of both Demiveemon and Leafmon who were face down in the dirt, exhausted. "We shouldn't give up." Demiveemon said after, and running towards the two of them, Davis scooped up both Digimon and held them in his arms.

"We won't give up Demiveemon… I promise you."

There was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning. The Digimon who were not pursuing those retreating stopped and looked to the sky. The Herald did, as did the Knight and the Princess. Even Davis' eyes were drawn to the sky to see what was happening. The clouds were as black as night. The sun could not pierce them they were that thick. Looming above them, the fortress remained. In his heart Davis knew that meant only one thing: Tai and Matt had failed.

"You have strength, I'll give you that." Floating from the fortress was a figure that Davis had never encountered before, but he knew by reputation. Myotismon. To his side were the forms of the Emperor and the Empress. Tai and Matt were also there, but they were in chains. "Courage… but that would be expected from you." As soon as Myotismon touched the ground he stepped forward, his eyes looking on Davis with purpose. He had come to gloat, come to proclaim his victory and claim the Digital World was his. Myotismon had also come to claim his prize. He wanted revenge on the one that broke free of his powers all those years before and stopped him from taking over the Digital World.

"Now are you going to be a good little captive and come with me willingly? Or am I to use persuasion?"

-X-

In the last moments before he was taken, Davis put up as much as a fight as possible. He fought against the Knight, grappling with the transformed human before being kicked to the ground. Even then he tried to get up. The Knight kicked him down again. He kicked Davis to the ground again and again, each time the boy continued to get up. In the end, the final hit came from the Emperor. With one punch, his strength enhanced by the powers of Myotismon, he knocked the former leader of the Digidestined out cold.

The Emperor was satisfied with the punch. He savoured the punch and welcomed it. Deep down, long before he was corrupted, T.K had found Davis to be brash, crude, obnoxious and annoying. Davis knew that he and Kari were dating and yet he still tried to tempt Kari into leaving T.K. It had gone beyond annoying, and while T.K remained calm in the face of such stupidity, he still wanted to punch Davis. Seeing the bruised boy get up too many times, the Emperor saw his opportunity. He had long waited for such an opportunity.

He awoke some time later. Davis was slumped across the cold floor of the Emperor's throne room. The fires from numerous braziers illuminated the room and all within. Myotismon stood a few feet away from Davis. The Emperor and Empress were sat upon their thrones behind. The Knight and the Herald stood together to the left, and the Princess and the other members of the Digidestined, shackled together with their eyes covered stood to the right.

"I was starting to think that the Emperor hit you too hard." Myotismon commented, chuckling quietly to himself as he stepped forward towards the captive Digidestined. "It was tempting to have a Digimon pour a bucket of cold water over you, just to wake you up."

Davis said nothing. His only response was a groan as he tried to pick himself up off the floor. His body was shaking, as he held himself up Davis almost felt as if he was going to collapse to the ground again. It was only be sheer force of will that he managed to stay on his feet. It also helped that Davis wanted to defeat Myotismon, despite being outnumbered. "Where are Demiveemon and Leafmon? Where are my friends?" Davis asked, looking around, shocked to see that the others were chained to the floor, prisoners of Myotismon. "What's going to happen to them?" He asked, pointing at the six older Digidestined.

"They shall be dealt with in good time." Myotismon grinned as he stepped forward, moving ever closer to Davis before waving his hand and lifting the boy into the air. "But you should be more concerned for your own wellbeing." Myotismon held Davis still as he walked closer and closer to the boy, grinning and baring his things.

Seeing what was to come, Davis began to struggle, but with Myotismon's power it was impossible. For a moment the two of them locked gazes and Myotismon's eyes flashed crimson. It transfixed Davis, stilling him and with but a slight gesture of his finger, Myotismon caused Davis to expose his neck. Myotismon looked at the boy with a grin. Although he was transfixed, frozen in the air and at the mercy of Myotismon, he could still hear and understand everything that was said to him. Myotismon wanted to savour the look of horror on Davis' face when he was told what was to happen to him.

"I am going to transform you into a form more pleasing. You shall serve by my side… as my vampire countess." Myotismon's fangs elongated, they glinted in the light and without warning he sank his fangs into Davis' neck. There was no sounds of pain, no struggle, Davis' eyes simply widened in shock, before they were closed, falling into Myotismon's embrace.

-x-

As Myotismon drained the blood from the body, it was infused with another power. Like he had done with the Emperor and Empress, Myotismon was introducing his data into the boy's neck. It flooded through him, converting his DNA, turning it into data and slowly being moulded into a different form. When Myotismon said he would turn Davis into a vampire countess, the Digimon was not joking. Darkness engulfed the pair of them. Hidden from the sights of Myotismon's servants, the body transformed into a slender, more feminine version of what it was. In his new form, Davis was long legged and lithe of shape. His skin, once sun-kissed became pale, the same paleness of Myotismon. His heart had stopped beating, the cold embrace of the vampire taking over. His chestnut brown hair started to lengthen, flowing down his back and brightening to a shade of blonde. Davis was clothed in regal garments. A midnight blue gown covered his, now her body. The lining was crimson, and the embroidered bats adorned the bodice that showed off Davis' now ample cleavage. The same mask that Myotismon covered her red eyes, and fangs lengthened as the transformation reached its final stages. Bats swarmed around the two of them, they solidified and formed a cape that were attached to the puff sleeves that covered her shoulders. When the dark energy faded, Myotismon stood with another Bio-hybrid Digimon: Countessmon. With the same strength and powers of Myotismon, it wasn't long until the others fell to one knee in a show of submission. They knew that she was to be at Myotismon's side at all times.

"My loyal subjects; this is Countessmon. My aide, my companion, my…"

"I shall stand with you for all eternity, my Lord." Countessmon responded, curtseying to the vampire Digimon who simply grinned and nodded his head.

"Yes you shall." Myotismon breathed before turning towards the captive Digidestined. He already knew what would become of them. They could hear him, and Myotismon savoured that. "I have granted my champions claim to you all. They shall do with you as they wish and you will be forever trapped within the Digital World, enslaved to my will." With those words, Myotismon finally had his victory. He started to laugh in triumph. He started to savour the moment knowing that no one could stop him now. Not while he had the power of the Digidestined under his control and the world enslaved to his control.

First the Digital World and then the human world would fall next.

-X-

With the Digital World conquered, Myotismon, Countessmon and the Herald of Myotismon claimed the floating fortress as their own. Myotismon and Countessmon were the undisputed masters of the Digital World, the Herald their ever faithful servant. Veemon and Wormon were permanently fused as Paildramon, and when needed, they were used to strike and make an example of those that tried to fight back.

-X-

The Princess took the area of the Digital World that resembled Feudal Japan. She made herself a shogun of sorts, swapping her gown and bolero for a more fitting kimono. She took with her Joe and Izzy, transforming them into a pair of companions and advisors. They were turned into females and forever dressed in similar kimonos, though they wore the simple black kimonos whereas the Princess dressed herself in kimonos with elaborate designs and in various colours.

-X-

The Knight claimed a castle to himself. It was mighty, with legions of Geckomon acting as serfs and cleaners. Sora and Mimi were taken with him, brainwashed into being his concubines and companions when he was travelling. They lounged in great rooms filled with fine furniture, often wearing nothing but corsets and panties, as the Knight requested. The Knight had even taken off his armour, knowing that he would no longer need it to fight as often. What was underneath had been a chiselled body that any bodybuilder would want. The Knight was confident, he was content and he had his loyal servants and two that would cater to his every need.

-X-

Now that the fighting was over, that the Digital World was firmly under the control of Myotismon, the Emperor and the Empress retreated to a mansion that had been built especially for the pair of them. It overlooked the ocean, the peace and tranquillity suiting the pair perfectly. They had come together. While the pair had been corrupted by Myotismon's power, the bio-hybrid Digimon still had their love for one another and that would never fade. Tai and Matt had been taken and transformed like the others. They were now a pair of maids that had no names, no real identities. They wore simple black dresses with white aprons in front. Both their hair had been lengthened and styled into something more feminine, and both were demure and quiet, their eyes always looking away from the two they served.

All traces of the original Digidestined were gone at that point. As long as Myotismon ruled, that wasn't going to change.


End file.
